Lost Boys
by orangeowl13
Summary: Marena Martinez is in the looney bin and her twin sister, Lucia, is a criminal. These two sisters are bonded by one bloody night that changed their entire lives; a night that ripped their once stable lives out from under their feet and left them... lost. Rated T for violence.


_Hi there guys. This is a fanfiction I'm writing with my little sister. It's been pretty fun and I hope you enjoy it._

 _Prologue_ :

I relive November 7, 2012 every night when I close my eyes. My dream always starts the same; I'm sitting at a round table across from my twin sister, Lucia, doing a project on Egyptian pharaohs. Lucia keeps distracting me, she's running lines for some play and wants me to help her, but I've procrastinated again and this project is due tomorrow, so I keep refusing. Lucia glares at me and stomps off to find Cielo, our older brother. I hear Cielo's music turn off, and smile, glad that Lucia found someone to help her. The minutes blur together just like the words on the screen in front of me, suddenly it's dark out and Cielo's emo music is blaring again. Lucia is on the floor, staring at her cell phone and laughing at a video her friend recommended. Something moves outside the kitchen window and I stand up to investigate. Lucia asks me what's wrong and joins me at the window, but whatever was moving is gone now.

Yet, the hair on the back of my neck refuses to lie flat.

Lucia leads me back to my chair, saying something sarcastic about my work ethic. I roll my eyes and smack away her hands, but my laughter is cut off by the sound of our front door being kicked in. I hear my mother's screams and the shouts of my father, but the thing that scares me the most is the sight of four large men with animal like faces bursting into the kitchen. Lucia screams and throws the laptop at the man in front.

I turn on my heel and grab Lucia's hand, pulling her down one of the many hallways in our palace-like home. As we run Lucia pulls down all the furnishings that she can get her hands on in an attempt to slow down the men. All sound fades away at this point of the dream, except for Cielo's music. I can still remember the words to that song, inexplicably that has stayed with me.

 _You scream don't look, you scream don't touch_

 _What have they done? What have I not?_

 _And every time I think about your voice I_

 _Start to tremble, and my throat's aching_

 _And anytime you need a shoulder, I'm right there_

 _You've just gotta find a way. A way!_

 _She sits alone and tries to adjust_

 _She cries please let me go I won't tell anyone_

 _You scream don't look, oh please God don't touch_

At some point Cielo joins us, clutching a knife to his chest while tears stream down his face. In my heart I know what he is not saying, mom and dad are dead. My vision becomes blurred as tears form, I can feel Lucia squeezing my hand tighter in an attempt to comfort me, but it doesn't work. Cielo pulls us into the laundry room and the slam of the door is the first noise I've heard in awhile. Lucia's eyes are puffy as she opens the window, but I stop her from crawling out. We can't leave these murderers alive, they must join our parents. Lucia protests, ever the pacifist, but Cielo agrees with me. And he knows exactly how to do it.

 _You scream don't look, you scream don't touch_

 _What have they done? What have I not?_

Lucia and I hug our brother, he plans to create an explosion to kill the murderers so they won't roam free, apparently senior science classes were more applicable to everyday life than expected. After he sets the bomb off he will meet us down by the church we used to go to every Sunday. We argue for a while about how this would go down but in the end we knew Cielo was the only one fast enough to get out of the house in time; besides, he is the one creating the bomb, he will know it better than Lucia or I.

 _What have I not?  
_ _And every time I think about your voice I  
_ _Start to tremble, and my throat's aching  
_ _And anytime you need a shoulder, I'm right there_

In retrospect, I should have been able to see the despair in Cielo's eyes. He knew this was one of his final moments, and he spent it trying to comfort us.

 _You just gotta find a way_

I crawl out of the window before Lucia, she insists that I go first, since she is twenty minutes older I am forced to listen. My landing is less than graceful, the hard earth sent shockwaves of pain through my legs, but the adrenaline quickly dulled the discomfort.

Lucia lands behind me with a thump, her landing not much better than mine. Her recovery time, however, is much faster. Soon, Lucia is the one pulling me along and I have to push myself just to keep up. We are barely off of our property when the explosion lights up the sky like some twisted firework display. At first I am met only by relief, the monsters are dead and we are safe. Lucia is the first one to realize what Cielo has done for us; and when she pieces it together she collapses to the ground in a bundle of tears and heartache. No tears fell from my eyes, all I could do was sit on the ground in shock, contemplating all that I had lost tonight.

 _Oh God please help us, get her out of this._

I am so caught up in my thoughts that I don't hear the footsteps until it is too late. Lucia lets out a strangled scream as a meaty paw throws her out of the way, I spin around with wide eyes to see a blue jaguar-like creature looking down on me. He takes in my face and hisses out one word, " _Grimm_ ".

 _Oh God please help us, get her out of this._

Lucia appears out of nowhere with the knife Cielo had been holding and plunges it deep into the creature's neck. I still don't know where she found the strength to do that, Lucia used to have an existential crises whenever she had to kill a fly. And yet, at only 14 years old, Lucia had managed to kill a man.

 _Oh God._

We stay like that for who knows how long, the only movement was when I took the knife from Lucia's iron grip. We don't move until the police arrive, sirens blaring as if announcing their uselessness. The questions they ask go in one ear and out the other, the only thing I remember saying was the word 'monsters' over and over again. That combined with the knife in my hand and the blood coating my shirt led them to believe I was insane, unhinged even. I can hear Lucia calling my name, but I just keep staring.

 _Oh God._

And then, I wake up


End file.
